


Dusty Wings

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers, what about brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dave talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I just watch “What about Brian” and had to write this. Rick Gomez is Dave and the real reason I watch the show. This story was written from the last part. It is un-beta. I don’t own anything.

“My wife had sex with anther man,” Dave growled as he applied more polish to the toothbrush in his hand.

“Already?”

“Less than two days Brian?”

“You were thinking about it too Dave”

“Yeah thinking!” Dave shouted dunking his hand in the bowl of water sending water over the lip.

“You knew that this would happen.”

“Not this soon…I don’t like this. I don’t like this, I don’t like her…Brian”

“Then tell her that not me…what are you doing?” Brian asked at last.

“Cleaning medals”

“…You don’t have any Medals” Brain said as Dave inspected the one he had just cleaned.

“They’re not mine, they’re my grandfather’s.”

“How long have I known you…how did I not know your grandfather was in World War II?”

“He didn’t talk about it so my parents didn’t either.”

“So what is it,” Brian asked picking up the one Dave has just cleaned, “a parachute?”

“Jump Wings”

“He jumped out of planes huh…so why are you cleaning them?”

“They were dusty.”


End file.
